Chocolate Cake
by Gryffindor57
Summary: Young Elsa and Anna love chocolate and always will. One day the girls find out there is chocolate cake in the kitchen. They know they have to have some but will they get caught?


Elsa was sitting quietly in the library reading a fairytale storybook when little Anna came bursting through the door.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna ran over to her sister, "guess what?"

"What?" Elsa put down her book and smiled at her sister's excitement.

"There is CHCOLATE cake in the kitchen!" Anna exclaimed.

"Really?" Elsa licked her lips and her mouth started to water from just thinking about it.

"Yes! Let's go get some!" Anna ran as fast as she could to the kitchen, "Come on!"

"Anna! Wait for me!" Elsa ran after her energetic sister.

The two girls were almost to the kitchen when they bummed into their mother. The Queen laughed and smiled at the girl's excited faces.

"Hi Momma!" The giggling Elsa and Anna said in chorus.

The Queen smiled at her beautiful little girls, "Why hello, and where are you two off to," she asked, and tickled their tummies.

"Well…" Anna said and glancing over at Elsa.

"We are uh…its top secret!" Elsa exclaimed.

Their mother could tell they were up to something but she decided not to worry about it. She remembered when she and her sister used to do top secret things also.

"Oh I see," Their mother kissed each of them, "Have fun,"

Anna smiled and grabbed her sister's hand. They ran straight into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a very busy place and was famous for their chocolate cake. Although, Dixie the Cook made sure none of the royal family spoiled their dinner by eating sweets. The Princesses had inherited their Father's sweet tooth.

The chocolate cake sat in the very middle of the table. The cake was a beautiful dark brown and had milk chocolate icing. To the girls dismay the chocolate cake was on the other side of the room. Suddenly, Elsa had an idea. She took her sister's hand and slowly entered the kitchen. When someone wasn't looking Elsa and Anna would run under a table with a tablecloth. Once they were close to the chocolate cake the two girls froze. Dixie was very close to the table the two princesses were under. Dixie dropped a spoon under the table and bent down to get it. Anna took the spoon and made it slide from under the table.

The cook quickly rose but bumped her head in the process.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed.

Elsa and Anna quickly put their hands over their mouths to keep from giggling.

"That stinking spoon!" Dixie fussed to herself and finally retrieved the strange spoon.

Elsa looked at Anna and put a finger over her mouth. Anna smiled and nodded. The girls wait until everyone in the kitchen wasn't looking their way and raced to the dessert table. Anna stopped and stared at the sweets while Elsa ducked under the table. Dixie was right beside Anna but her back was turned.

"Anna!" Elsa whispered.

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her under the table right before Dixie turned around.

The Cook looked around the kitchen, "I swore I heard something," she shook her head, "I need to get out more,"

Elsa hugged Anna tightly and Anna hugged her back. Anna smiled and pointed her finger up. Elsa smiled back and nodded. Suddenly there was a loud commotion. A new chef in training had burnt some bread and tried to put it out. The girls saw their chance and went straight for the cake. Elsa and Anna held each side of the big platter and slowly went back their hide spot. They stared at the delicious cake for a moment. Elsa looked at Anna, and Anna looked at Elsa. Then they finally started to eat the chocolate cake. Soon Elsa and Anna had chocolate cake everywhere.

"Mhmmmmm…." Anna closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Elsa giggled and then Anna started to giggle and soon they were in a fit of giggles.

The King had heard rumors of a chocolate cake in the kitchen. He knew the cook and his wife would kill him if they knew he was even near the cake. He smiled he wondered where his little girls had gone. They duo were the mischievous bunch and never could be separated. When he was near the kitchen he could smell something burning. He hurried to just get a glance at the cake on the far dessert table. While the cooks were busy with the oven incident the King made his way to the far off table. The King frowned, the cake was gone! Suddenly he heard giggling from under the table. The King smiled and knew exactly where the cake had gone. He cleared his throat and suddenly the giggling stopped.

"Hmm…I wonder where the CHOCOLATE cake went?" The King smiled when he heard little Anna giggling.

"Maybe it just ran away!" the King started to pace from one end of the table to the next, "Maybe it's hiding!"

The King lifted the tablecloth to reveal two little girls covered in chocolate cake. They both gasped and their father laughed.

"I think I have found the Chocolate Cake Bandits!" he tickled their tummies.

"Do you want some Papa?" Anna held out the once chocolate cake.

"No thank you sweetie," the King notice the Cooks going back to work.

He grabbed three cupcakes and went into hiding with his daughters. He gave blue one to Elsa and the green one to Anna and took the red one for himself. The girls hugged their Papa and he laughed because he now has chocolate cake on himself. The three started to eat their cupcakes and laughed at the same time. Suddenly someone lifted the tablecloth and the Queen laughed. The King had red frosting on the sides of his mouth and was covered on chocolate cake. Her daughters were in the same condition. The King grabbed his wife and pulled her under the table with them. She laughed as he kissed her and the girls looked away thinking it was gross.

"Eww…" Elsa and Anna said together.

Their parents laughed and the girls' reaction. The King put his finger over his mouth and grabbed a pink cupcake and handed it to his wife. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Elsa and Anna hugged their momma and kissed her on the cheek. The king laughed because now everyone had chocolate and frosting on them.

The King can out from under the table and took two laughing girls with him.

"Come you two," his said smiling.

The Queen came out also and smiled at her family.

"We need to get you cleaned up," she kissed both of her daughters' heads and led the way to the wash room.

"Aww…Papa do we have to?" Anna said with a frown.

"I'm afraid so," He said.

"Aww…" Elsa said frowning also, "but we were having so much fun,"

"Yeah!" Anna said giggling.

"Maybe we can do it again some other day," the King whispered and smiled.

"I heard that," The queen said smiling.

"What?" He said smiling innocently.

"Come on my Chocolate Cake Bandits," the Queen said laughing and took the girls from the King's arms.

"Honey you have a meeting with the council in five minutes," she said smiling.

"What?! Oh no!" he down at his clothes and grimaced, "Ok I have to change and get the papers…how am I going to get ready in five minutes?" The King ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, the papers are already at your seat," The Queen kissed him, "You better hurry,"

"I love you guys," He kissed all three of them and left for the meeting.

"Ok bath time for the both of you!" The Queen said smiling.

"Aww momma," both girls said together.


End file.
